


Faćade

by SunsetRose07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lilyxjames, Mauradersera, lilyxseverus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose07/pseuds/SunsetRose07
Summary: We've all heard Snape's story. Right? But maybe there is a reason that he did what he did. Maybe he wasn't really such a bad guy. Maybe, just maybe, it was all a faćade.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Faćade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Not Me. :(

Severus Snape watched as some boys from his neighborhood of Spinner's End chased a football around in the street. He saw the two Evan's girls watching the game with interest. His parents, Tobias Snape and Elieen Prince, fought often and Severus's father wouldn't let him outside knowing what he was. His mother on the other hand thought that Severus should be allowed out since she was part of the magical society as well as Severus unlike Tobias who was a muggle.

Severus had actually grown quite fond of watching the Evan's sibling, even though it was a bit stalkerish. He did know their names though. Lily and Petunia Evans. He watched as Lily turned to her sister and opened up her palm to show Petunia a flower growing right up out of her hand! Severus had already realized that she was a witch long before, but it made him more and more sure that he needed to talk to her. He heard his mother start yelling at his father and realized that he could slip away and speak to her.

Severus hid behind a tree as he watched Petunia scold Lily for jumping off the swing, not realizing that Lily had used her magic to stay in the air for a couple extra seconds before slowly floating down. Severus stepped forward from the safety of the tree and made his presence known.

"You're- You're a witch" he said softly. Lily looked at him, asonished.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily marched off leaving Severus in despair.

"No!" Severus called, desperate. Lily paused and looked at him warily.

"You are," Severus continued, attempting to ignore Lily's look, "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there is nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Petunia looked at him outrageously, "Wizard! I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river,"she told Lily. Apparently, to her at least, Spinner's End wasn't a very nice place to live, not that Severus could argue with that.

"Why have you been spying on us?" Petunia asked, accusingly. Severus started to feel very uncomfortable with all the pressure that was being put on him.

"Haven't been spying," Severus denied, "Wouldn't spy on you anyway, you're a Muggle."

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" Petunia replied, evidently realizing that "Muggle" wasn't something she wanted to be called.

Severus was left, quite upset that his one chance to make a friend had been ruined by some Muggle. But, he wouldn't give up that easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Motivation=Updates


End file.
